Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns
Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns is the sequel for Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope. Plot *Totally depressed by having his army melted by Mario and Rosalina, Bowser was crying all day long and watching drama movies such as Plastinic starring Leonardo de Map and Kate Hit the Let; when Loser d Tuani broke into Bowser's Castle and saw Plastinic: The following conversation followed: *'Loser d Tuani': "I'm so lost without you. Feeling lonely, scared & cold. I'm so lost without you.” *'Bowser replied': "What?!" *'Loser d Tuani': "No that's not you, nincompoop, it's Leonardo de Map". (Loser said that she would like to take revenge on Rosalina because she made Jacky (Leonardo) die frozen. Now it was settled, but they needed an idea) *Bowser Jr. said to his father: "Daddy, where's my clown action figure?". *'Bowser' said: "Hahhaha, I will destroy Mario and that useless Rosalina with clowns!" *'Loser d Tuani': " I'm in to kill Rosalina!" *'Bowser Jr.' : "Dont forget me!". *Meanwhile... Mario was kissing Rosalina on Rainbow Road when Cario calls him: *'Cario:'Hello? is it from Barney's House? *'Mario:': AAAAAHH! You idiot! you are disturbing meeeeee!!!!!! *Cario puts the phone down. *'Mario': Where were we, love? *'Rosalina': I don't know, kiss me again. *'Cell Phone:' rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg *'Mario': who's the next loser? *'Peach': you miserable! betraying me with Rosalina?! *'Mario': trouble not me, you loser *'Peach': I'll call Brighton and the Roman Church to put you in my Inquisition Room!!! *'Mario': loser! miserable, idiot! I'm off! *'sponge bob square pants: '''yay! Rosalina is a hotty! ---- *Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle, Bowser created the Klown Army cloning and using Bowser Jr.'s clown action figures. Loser d Tuani send them to destroy the Galaxy. *Then Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns begins! The Klown Attack! *The Klowns commanded by Loser d Tuani begin to domine planets and make people laugh so much that they started sobbing making HIC! all the time and impossibilited to do something to stop the attack. Meanwhile Bowser Jr was selling action figures to get more and more money. And Bowser?, you ask. He kidnapped Peach again. ' Mario and Rosalina: Team up and Go! ''' *Mario and Rosalina were told of the attack by another tiny moron that absolutely no one cares about and started looking for Bowser. ' Bad Egg Galaxy ' *1: Under a lot of stinking eggs *2: Battle 2 in an epic Zelda-like battle *3: Stay 80 minutes underwater, DON'T DIE! *4: Beat Koopa the Slow *5: Race Waboshi and lose *6: Kill all Peachycakes *7: Boss: Klown K. Water Galaxy *1: Die three times underwater *2: Beat Mr. Water in a Road Runner like race *3: Boss: Water the Klown Nerd's Basement *1: Beat Bowser Jr. *2: Beat Bloo *3: Answer this: (3x+6.3y)/5 + P = -P + 8 Tooth Fairy's Galaxy *1: Find 50 teeth *2: Disguise yourself as the Tooth Fairy and give coins to 500 people *3: Boss: Tooth Klown Lavinia Vault's Galaxy *1: Beat Lavinia 4 times *2: Get 100 grapes *3: Boss: Lavinia the Klown Loser d Tuani's Showdown *1: Kill all the Peach clones *2: Defeat Loser d Tuani (1) *3: Defeat Loser d Tuani (2) Bowser's Stupid Reactor *1: Defeat the klowns *2: Defeat Boshi *3: Beat the Elite 3 (Lavinia, Bowser Jr and Maggy the Koopa) *4: Beat Lumma *5: Defeat Bianca Rinaldy *6: Collect 10000 coins like a nincompoop *7: Defeat the Elite 5: Bowser, Lavinia, Bianca Rinaldy, Loser d Tuani, Bowser Jr. *THE END Trivia *Peach wasn't rescued, since Mario loves Rosalina *The game's sales were poor on Europe *8 units of the game were sold (A WORLD RECORD!) *Z-Play's Adam says he liked this game to avoid being beat up. However, Morgan still beat him up anyway, this time with a stapler. Morals *Never team up with a loser *Never watch Plastinic Future *Bowser however will return in Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back, this time with a full army and no clue,as well as with new allies. *Meta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, and the Halbeard will all appear. Category: Shames Category: Best Shames Category: Stupid Mario Galaxy